disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quasimodo
Quasimodo is the main character of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He is a deformed hunchback, but he is nevertheless kind-hearted. He is voiced by Tom Hulce in his final theatrical performance before retiring. Personality Despite his appearance, Quasimodo is a kind and gentle person. He was also curious and trusting, enough so that he was naive to the true nature of his master, Judge Frollo until much later in his life. Even when Frollo taught Quasimodo that Gypsies such as Esmeralda were evil, Quasimodo was not particularly violent towards them. He also seems to have an attachment to Notre Dame, as he didn't leave even after he was accepted into society. His devotion to his master almost proved to be his undoing, as it has almost caused him to abandon his friends and allies at one time. He can also show violence towards his enemies, particularly when they were threatening his friends and allies, especially Esmeralda. On a side-note, Quasimodo is a talented artist, able to carve miniature figurines and toys and a scale wooden model of Paris and the Cathedral itself, and crafted a decoration of hung pieces/shards of stained glass. Quasimodo likely developed his skills in handicraft as a hobby or to make his life isolated in the belltower more bearable. Finally, Quasimodo, despite his appearance, is a very agile acrobat, able to quickly move across rooftops, scale buildings, rope-swing, and climb large structures with almost no difficulty. He likely made a habit of climbing and scaling the cathedral to better observe the world from which his master forbade him from ever entering, and to see the free people, envying them for being able to live as they do. Finally, Quasimodo is very strong, as he was able to rip himself free of chains meant to imprison him, carry a full grown woman while climbing the cathedral with little effort, and hold a full grown man off his feet seemingly effortlessly. History Quasimodo first appeared as a baby (whose face is not seen, but is described by Frollo to be a "monster") being carried by his mother. His mother and father were gypsies and they were secretly entering Paris through the waterways. Judge Claude Frollo, believing that they had stolen something, stood in their way and gave chase to Quasimodo's mother when she ran, and he delivered a kick on the steps of Notre Dame that killed her. When he discovered that the bundle she had been carrying was actually a baby, he planned to drown Quasimodo upon seeing that he was deformed. However, the Archdeacon of Notre Dame commanded him not to murder the baby. Frollo was then ordered to adopt Quasimodo as his own to make up for his sin of killing an innocent woman. Appearances The Hunchback of Notre Dame And so, Quasimodo was raised by Frollo in the bell tower of Notre Dame. However, he was trapped there, and was led to believe by Frollo that his mother abandoned him. He always longed to be free, despite making three friends in the form of Gargoyles, Hugo, Laverne and Victor. They persuade him to go against Frollo's strict orders never to leave the tower and Quasimodo attends the Festival of Fools. There he meets the beautiful gypsy Esmeralda. He instantly falls in love with her. She drags him up on the stage for a competition to see who can pull the ugliest face after removing their masks, presuming his deformed face to be a disguise. Once up on the stage Frollo sees him and realizes his disobedience. The crowd turn to tormenting Quasimodo and tie him down and throw rotten fruit and eggs at him. Esmeralda stands up for him and calls for justice. Frollo is furious with his charge. Quasimodo befriends Esmerelda and helps her escape from Notre Dame where she sought escape from Frollo's guards. Quasimodo offered sanctuary to an injured Phoebus and Esmeralda who saved him from drowning in the river. He watches as the two lovers kiss right in front of his eyes. He is heartbroken, but when he hears Frollo coming, he can do nothing but push thoughts of Esmeralda to the back of his mind. He hides Phoebus and quickly tries to hide what has happened from Frollo. Frollo however knows that he helped Esmeralda and announces that he will attack the Court of Miracles with 1,000 men. Together with Phoebus, Quasimodo makes his way to the Court of Miracles to warn Esmeralda and the other gypsies of Frollo's intentions. However Frollo follows Quasimodo and captures Esmeralda, Phoebus and the gypsies. He chains Quasimodo up in Notre Dame looking down on the square below. He breaks free and swings down to save Esmeralda as she is being burned for witch craft. He saves her life and calls sanctuary! Judge Frollo tries to kill Quasimodo, but in a final battle, Frollo falls from the top of Notre Dame to his death, but not before he reveals to Quasimodo that his mother died trying to save him. Quasimodo also falls, but is saved by Phoebus. Ultimately Quasimodo is free from Frollo's hold over him and he is free to live a normal happy life. In the end Quasimodo is hailed as a Hero for his heroic efforts and the crowd of people pick him up and take him away cheering for him. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Taking place a few years after the original film, Quasimodo is now an accepted part of Parisian society, free to interact with the public; however, he continues to live in Notre Dame with Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, and serve as the cathedral's bell-ringer. As the city prepares for La Jour de Amour, which is a day celebrating romance, Quasi, although excited, feels a bit uneven. Unlike everyone else, Quasi has no love interest to celebrate the festival alongside. Esmeralda, who now acts as Quasi's confident, reassures him that someone out there will cross paths with him when he's truly ready. Setting the grief aside, Quasi begins to prepare the Notre Dame bell, La Fidèle. Meanwhile, the circus arrives in the city with a secretly villainous ringmaster, Sarousch and his cohort Madellaine. Sarousch plans on stealing La Fidèle and orders Madellaine to convince the Notre Dame bell ringer to reveal it to her. Once he does, she is to tell him the location so that he may steal it. Inside, Madellaine wants no part of Sarousch's scheme but must obey or suffer the harsh world alone. Inside Notre Dame, she speaks with Quasimodo, who's hiding to prevent her from seeing his face. The two become fairly comfortable with one another but when Madellaine finally sees his face, she runs away in terror leaving Quasi depressed. Even though their time was brief, Quasi begins to develop feelings for her. Hugo, Victor and Laverne advises Quasi to head over to the circus which he decides to do. He meets up with Esmeralda, Phoebus, and their son Zephyr and they all go together. After the performance, Madellaine is again ordered to get La Fidèle's whereabouts. However, she notices Quasimodo and Zephyr close relationship and realizes that he is a wonderful person inside. Quasimodo and Madellaine head off on a tour through the city, falling in love during the process. The next day, Quasi feels odd and goes to Esmeralda for help. She easily realizes he's in love and advises him to tell her the truth. Just then, Phoebus arrives openly blaming the circus for the sudden robberies going on throughout the city. Quasi takes up for Madellaine who he feels is different but Pheobus is not convinced. Quasimodo storms out. Back at the circus, Sarousch forces Madellaine to lure Quasimodo out of Notre Dame so that he may make his move on La Fidèle. Madellaine tries to reject the demand but Sarousch threatens to murder Quasimodo unless she cooperates. Quasimodo feels it's time to ask Madellaine the truth about their relationship and leaves with her for a walk. During their absence, Sarousch tricks Pheobus into believing Madellaine is the mastermind behind the thefts and some of his goons steal the bell successfully. When Quasi and Madallaine return, Madellaine is immediately arrested leaving Quasimodo feeling betrayed and heartbroken. Inside Notre Dame, Hugo, Victor and Laverne inform Quasi about the robbery and that Zephyr followed Sarousch. Quasi, Esmeralda, Pheobus, and a captive Madellaine, make way to Sarousch. Quasimodo and the others venture into the dark catacombs. They encounter Djali, who takes them to Sarousch and Zephyr. Sarousch forces Phoebus and the guards into opening the gate to allow his raft through by using Zephyr as a hostage. Madellaine convinces Quasimodo to trust her, and the pair run up a stairwell. Quasimodo lassoes a rock to create a tightrope, and Madellaine walks across it. When the raft passes beneath her, Madellaine seizes Zephyr from Sarousch's grasp. With Sarousch robbed of his leverage, Phoebus's men quickly arrest Sarousch and recover the bell. At the festival, Quasimodo and Madellaine finally proclaim their love. House of Mouse Quasimodo makes several cameos as a guest on House of Mouse. In the episode "Jiminy Cricket", Quasimodo was used as a reference for Jiminy's quote "Maybe you'll find love, maybe you won't". In the episode "Ask Von Drake", Quasimodo is seen clapping his hands while he watches Esmeralda dance on a table.In the episode " Jiminy Cricket", Quasimodo's face is not deform when you see him up close in the audience. Kingdom Hearts series Quasimodo appeared in the promotional comic The Sceptre and the Kingdom when Sora and Riku are transported to his world. Quasimodo will make his debut in the games proper in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance in the world Le Cite des Cloches. Disney Parks Quasimodo appears in Disney Parks occasionally as a meetable character mostly at Disney's Hollywood Studios and he is also seen sometimes in the Disney Parades. He also has his own spell card known as "Quasimodo's Bell" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In the Disneyland Paris show Disney Dreams, he has a scene singing Out There as he swings around the towers of Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Differences from the original character The original Quasimodo, created by Victor Hugo, was an even more tragic character in the original novel, because he was even more ugly and deformed than the Disney version, as well as being deaf and having unintelligible speech from being the bell ringer of Notre Dame. However, the original version was also kind-hearted and caring as in the Disney version. The original was also considerably more violent towards his enemies, even going so far as killing them to protect Esmeralda. The main difference is that Quasimodo was not able to save Esmeralda from her death sentence (hanging in the original novel) and he kills Frollo himself. He then finds Esmeralda's body in a tomb for those who were sentenced to death and clutched her body even long after he himself met the same fate. Also in the ending of the book Quasimodo runs away from Notre Dame after the death of Esmeralda and about three years later some soldiers find Quasimodo's dead body which has rotted into a skeleton and before they can pull his dead body out it crumbles into dust. Songs sung by Quasimodo *Out There *Heaven's Light *Le Jour D'amour *An Ordinary Miracle *I'd Stick With You Trivia *Quasimodo is very similar to Rapunzel from Tangled, as both are not allowed to leave their homes due to their guardians' wishes. They both later sneak out of their homes without their guardians knowing, they both meet and fall in love with an outcast (Quasimodo: Esmeralda, Rapunzel: Flynn) and they also have artistic talents (Quasimodo: wood carving and model making, Rapunzel: drawing and painting) and they also dream of being free to get out and interact with society. *Quasimodo is also similar to Cinderella from the 1950 film with the same name, as both are mistreated and abused by their parent-figures (Claude Frollo and Lady Tremaine), and they also dream of something better for them. *Quasimodo is also similar to Dumbo from the 1941 film with the same name, as both are judged by others for their looks (Quasimodo for his deformed features, and Dumbo for his big ears), and they also meet a new best friend who befriends and helps them (Esmeralda and Timothy Mouse), and they eventually turn the taunts into cheers by becoming heroes (Quasimodo: by defeating Frollo, and Dumbo: by using his big ears to fly.) and get accepted into society. *Quasimodo is the fourth human protagonist with red hair, the first being Peter Pan, the second being Taran and the third being Ariel. *Quasimodo is 20 years of age according to his argument with Phoebus. *Quasimodo is the first Disney main character to have a story view in his home town. The second being princess Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. *Quasimodo is the first Disney prince to have a single voice actor do both his speaking and singing voices in a film. The second being Prince Naveen from The Princess and the Frog. *Quasimodo is also considered a Disney Prince. *Quasimodo is 27 years of age in Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame ll. *Quasimodo is Tom Hulce's last role after his retirement from films. *Quasimodo's voice actor Tom Hulce is still alive to this day. Gallery Hond 0796.jpg|Quasimodo with Esmeralda hond_0138.jpg|Quasimodo with Hugo hond_0146.jpg|Quasimodo with Laverne page02_11.JPG|Quasi and Victor Frollo3.jpg|Quasimodo vs. Frollo Quasimodo_&_Esmeralda_(Screenshot)_KH3D.png|Quasimodo holding Esmeralda in Kingdom Hearts 3D 55 - quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Aladbf14.jpg|''Genie'' as Quasimodo External links * }} on Wikipedia Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Characters in video games Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Servants Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Husbands Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Iconic characters